


Slick

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Comeplay, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Gangbang (Offscreen), Humiliation, M/M, Pet Names, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: After getting fucked bareback by several men, Dean goes home to Sam, to show him the results. Both Dean and Sam are very, very, VERY much into this.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/152479.html?thread=46904991





	Slick

It must have been after midnight by the time the men were done with Dean. When the last one groaned and pumped his cum deep into Dean’s well-fucked hole, leaving a sticky trail that had Dean shuddering as he felt it start to drip down his thighs. The hunter hadn’t bothered to take his jeans off, preferring to let them sit between his knees where they caught his own slick, a cooling mess that he knew would spread quickly over his ass when he pulled them up again. He heard the men leave - the terms of the arrangement had been very clear - and only then did he move, muscles aching from the hours on his knees, on his back, in every position they could think of as they used his body. Only one rule - cum in his hole, or not at all. Sam had made sure they understood that.

Dean gasped a little as he stood, his hole sore and swollen from the hard use he’d just taken, even the friction from his own skin making his breath catch. He bent and eased his jeans up his legs, feeling the looseness in his muscles, the slight spin in his head, and over all of it the desperate need to get back to Sam before he spilled any of his hard earned reward. With a low groan he edged his pants back over his ass, pulling them up tight to feel the slide of his own cum over his skin. It felt sloppy and cool, and his cock was hardening again at the thought of what Sam would say when he saw. 

It was only a ten minute drive from the motel he’d used back to the Bunker, and Dean couldn’t go fast enough. With every moment he could feel his hole loosening, the men’s cum slipping inside him, and he knew how Sam felt about that. He liked Dean to still be stuffed full when he got home. Dean pulled up outside and hurried towards the door, taking a moment to breathe before he went in. As soon as the outer door was shut behind him, Dean stripped off his shirt and shoes, leaving just his pants covering his sensitive skin. He headed straight for Sam’s room, running a finger through his hair nervously. This was always the best part. 

Dean pushed open the door, stepping inside just far enough to let it close behind him, and then stopped. In front of him, Sam was sat on the edge of the bed, tight black underwear the only thing covering his tanned skin. His eyes fixed on Dean, looking him up and down slowly, a dangerous smile playing across his lips. Dean felt his skin prickle, nervous anticipation running straight down his spine and into his cock as he waited for Sam’s instructions. Finally his brother moved, raising one hand to beckon Dean over, Dean almost falling over himself in his hurry to obey. Like always, he dropped to his knees between Sam’s open legs, and arranged himself, legs spread and hands clasped behind him as he gazed up into Sam’s eyes. The position left him helpless to stop the slow drip of cum from his wrecked hole, the wet feeling enough to have him wriggling slightly, trying desperately to tense against the inevitable slip of slick from his ass. Sam could see what was happening, that dark, heated look in his eyes growing as he contemplated his brother.

“Have you been a good boy, Dean? Did you take all those men like I told you to?”

Dean nodded, unable to meet Sam’s eyes until Sam put two fingers under his chin and forced his head up. He leaned in close, breath tickling up Dean’s neck til he was at his ear, biting down gently just to hear Dean moan.

“Show me, big brother. Show me how good you’ve been.”

Dean groaned, Sam’s voice a deep whisper short-circuiting his mind, leaving him with no choice but submission. He turned, fingers fumbling on his jeans, then easing them down before he bent over and spread himself for Sam.

“What a hungry little slut you are”, Sam purred, “letting yourself be used, and by men you don’t even know”. Dean whined in response, pushing his ass up into Sam’s hands, letting him feel the stick coating of cum over his skin. Sam chuckled, running his fingers through the mess, letting his hands get tantalisingly close to Dean’s hole before sweeping away again, enjoying how his brother writhed before him. 

“Hold still, pet. I need to inspect you properly now.”

Instantly Dean froze, his breath stuttering and legs trembling slightly as he got into position for Sam, his head dipped low, back curved perfectly to present his ass to his brother. He could feel the burning throb in his hole, knew he must be gaping slightly, that Sam would be able to see every drop of cum he’d collected there. The anticipation was almost too much to bear, his cock twitching hard against his stomach as he waited fighting the urge to squirm.

Sam took his time, letting his eyes play over Dean’s body, noting the tension, the way he was trying to hide the pre-cum dripping from his cock, the quiet moans coming with almost every breath. Sam placed one hand on each side of Dean’s spread ass, pleasure spiking in him when his brother arched into his touch. Then he reached in, just his thumbs dipping easily into Dean’s loose hole and pulling, stretching him out so slowly that all Dean could do was groan.

“You should see yourself, slut. You have cum all over your hole, so messy and slick with it. I barely need to try and you’re leaking everywhere. How many times did they fuck you, hmm? Five, six times? I bet you begged for more didn’t you, needy cumslut”

Dean nodded, a deep flush spreading across his face. “Six times and once more when I uhh-”, and he stopped, voice trailing off as he blushed an even deeper red. Sam delivered a hard slap to his ass and Dean yelped, the shock making him tense and spill another thick wad of cum from his hole. “...once more when I begged nicely”, he managed, each word forced out between gasps as Sam began to administer a more thorough spanking.

“You know I love it when you beg, little slut. When you moan so prettily for me. And you have been very good. Perhaps I should fuck one more load of cum into you? What do you think?”

“Oh - fuck - please, please Sam, please I want it, want your cum please-”, Dean almost incoherent as his brother worked him over. Sam alternated between hard strokes and soft petting, revelling in the desperate sounds he was drawing from his sub, Dean mewling and begging a constant stream of pleas for Sam to fuck him. 

“Yeah? You want even more in that slutty hole of yours? You know you’re covered in it Dean, there’s drops just clinging to your rim and your ass is twitching for more I can see it. So loose right now, my pet, I can see how deep they pushed it into you. Tell me how much you liked it?”

“Sa---ammmm, I uhh, god I liked it Sammy it felt so good, wanted more, wanted you--”

“Always wanting more, my needy pet. What are you, tell me now ”

Dean squirmed a little so Sam delivered a light spanking to his already sore hole, watching how his rim tensed and relaxed as Dean fought with himself to stay open. Sam’s fingers were sticky from the cum leaking from his pet’s ass, so he leaned round and offered them to his brother. Dean took them gratefully, licking and swirling his tongue as he cleaned Sam’s hand, little moans of pleasure dropping from his lips as he sucked on them. Sam pulled his hand away, earning a mewl of protest from his sub, before he repeated the question.

“What are you, Dean?”

And this time Dean sighed happily, his voice deep and shattered as he replied, “I’m a cumslut Sam, your cumslut, all yours”. 

“Good slut”, Sam praised, hands running over Dean’s back to reassure him, “So good for me, you want your reward now?”. Dean moaned blissfully, arching his back even more and Sam couldn’t resist any more. He moved back on the bed, one hand discarding his briefs as the other reached for Dean. He pulled his brother back and onto the bed, back against Sam’s chest, and legs spread around Sam’s. Sam waited til he was perfectly positioned, and then in one quick movement he pushed Dean down and onto his waiting cock. The sound Dean made was one of the best things Sam had ever heard, a desperate wailing moan that had Sam close to cumming instantly, and he knew Dean would be close too. Sam set a punishing pace, his hands wrapping round his pet’s hips, driving him up and down, fucking him harder and harder on Sam’s long cock.

“You’re gonna cum from this pet, gonna cum when I do, when you feel me filling you up, not before okay?”, he growled into Dean’s ear, biting and licking every inch of skin he could get to as he drove his brother wild. Dean was too far gone to reply, breathy gasps and deep pleading moans coming from his mouth with every stroke of Sam’s cock, getting higher and needier as he felt him start to throb. “You feel that? Gonna give it to you slut, gonna pump you full of my cum, you’ll be leaking for days”, Sam promised, “You ready for it? Fuck- so good around me, so wet - good slut, take it - take it - now cum!” and Dean did, howling his brother’s name as Sam spilled inside him, hot ropes of cum shooting deeper than Dean could’ve imagined, more and more as Dean shook and cried out in his lap, Sam pressing him down to take every inch as he came.

The next thing Dean knew, he was lying curled around Sam, his brother’s arms holding him close and stroking gently up his back. He could feel Sam trembling, the aftershocks of his own orgasm still strong, matched by Dean’s twitching, quivering hole. With a moan he reached back and felt it, his over-sensitive rim now coated in Sam’s slick cum, and he brought his fingers back to his mouth to suck them clean, not wanting to waste a drop. Sam smiled proudly. “All for you Dean, my precious pet. You were so good, came so hard for me. I’m proud of you, little cumslut. You took eight loads of cum today!”, and Dean wiggled his ass in response, cuddling closer to his dom. Sam pulled him in, one arm around Dean’s back and the other settling possessively on his ass. “Such a perfect slut. I love you, Dean”, he murmured into Dean’s hair, and Dean made a contended noise as he sank into Sam’s embrace.


End file.
